


Restless Night

by Damien_Kova



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Creampie, F/F, Futanari, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 18:44:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14455473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Caulifla gets caught with an erection and needs Kale’s help.





	Restless Night

Kale and Caulifla always shared a bed together, telling anyone who asked that it always made the two feel closer as a pairing and even closer as friends. Though that was what they told everyone, that was only part of the truth to the reason behind them spending every night together in the same bed. Usually at night, Kale would get clingy to her best friend and the girl she admired, the drowsiness of nightfall making her more desperate to do good by Caulifla’s standards than any other time of day. Other nights, however, one of the two just couldn’t fall asleep for one reason or another and it always turned into the two staying up and talking the night away until Kale passed out first and her leader would stay up for just a short bit longer.   
  
This night was different from the others, though, as the saiyan punk leader sat on the edge of her bed and sighed, groaning quietly as her arousal continued to affect her after already having handled herself more than once during the day. It wasn’t until the spiky black-haired girl wanted to scream that her best friend and protegee walked into the room with a smile on her face, both of them gasping as Caulifla’s erection was clear as day even in her baggy pants. “Kale! I can explain!” The deep blush that came to the usually spunky girl’s cheeks was one that seriously fought against her case as she looked down and tried to cover herself up, just in case anyone was behind the girl that had just walked in. “Close the door and get in here already!” She made sure to carry a dominant and demanding tone as she shouted at the other girl, starting to slowly pull her clothing down as she waited.   
  
“C-Coming, Sis!” Hearing the girl she admired so much be so demanding almost made Kale want to shy away from what was going on. Though, she pushed forward and closed the door behind her, sitting on her knees in front of her boss with a forced smile and a soft blush, eyes clearly locked on the massive member that sprung free from Caulifla’s clothing. “Do... Do you want me to help you with it again…?”   
  
“I would’ve sent you away if I didn’t, Kale. Now, hurry up… I-It’s getting late…” The young leader did her best to continue coming off as demanding and in control as her lust for the beautiful girl in front of her started to consume her, not wanting to give in and come off as weak to anybody, even in a vulnerable state like this. Though, it didn’t help her case when the other saiyan didn’t hesitate to wrap her lips around the head of her cock, making the saiyan punk leader moan and groan in place. “Atta girl.~” However, instead of letting Kale take control and lead the oral service, the young leader had a different idea in mind. She smirked and grabbed the back of her protegee’s head, yanking her down to the base of her length and holding her there for a moment to feel her tight throat spasming around her shaft. “Fuck, it’s been too long since I've been inside your mouth…”   
  
Even with the sudden yank down her friends, shaft, Kale didn’t do anything to fight against what was happening, making sure to coil her tongue around her best friend’s shaft and suck on it the best she could in this new position. Though, the younger of the two had a feeling this was going to turn into something rougher in the next few moments if this continued how Caulifla liked to make things go. Not that she was exactly going to complain about that, especially as she felt her leader lean forward on the bed and start slowly rocking her hips back and forth against her face. Soft and muffled gagging sounds left the shyer of the two saiyans as time ticked by, the feeling of having her throat filled over and over with a pace that slowly and steadily got faster and faster was one that lit the girl up inside, making her crave more and crave the cock elsewhere in her body.   
  
Luckily for her, that’s when the saiyan punk leader pulled her hips back and her cock from the girl’s mouth, leaving her throat empty for just a moment as a smile came to both of their lips. “Get up here, Kale… Neither of us are going to bed until I’ve handed what I need to get done.~” Caulifla smiled as she protegee did exactly what she asked for, watching the other saiyan crawl into her lap and sit on her cock, a clear wet spot visible in Kale’s clothing. “Are you excited for it too, Kale? Has it really been that long since we’ve been so intimate together?” The young leader watched her friend nod after a moment, her smile fading as she pulled said friend into a deep and passionate kiss. That smile came back as the affection lingered between the two, especially when one kiss turned into a second, and then a third. And before the fourth came about, the two were happily grinding against each other to avoid letting the pleasure of the moment fade from either of them.   
  
It didn’t matter how fast the two moved against each other, though, as Kale still somehow managed to get her clothes off her body and onto the floor, leaving her in the nude as her hands found their place atop her best friend’s breasts. Pulling back from the dozens of kisses only for a moment, she made sure to stare into her mentor’s eyes, taking in the delicious sight of the lust that was all for her. It made her crave more and a soft giggle left her throat as her eyes flashed green for just a split second, something sparking inside of her. “Sis… I’ll always be willing and able to help you with something like this. Don’t ever be afraid to ask, okay?” There was a new sense of confidence in Kale as she started to gently squeeze and play with her best friend’s soft chest, taking her time to raise her hips as she gently pinched and twisted the other saiyan’s hardening nipples. “Promise me…?”   
  
“I promise, Kale. If I ever need my protegee’s help, I won’t hesitate to ask, no matter where we are.~” The young leader knew it would be a double edged sword to make a vow like that due to the fact that their saiyan blood sometimes translated excitement into other feelings that sparked arousal in them, whether in public or not. Though, as their lips met for yet another kiss and she was able to bring her hands to her protegee’s supple ass, getting a grip just as firm as the one that was on her breasts, she knew that no one was going to complain about what the two might end up doing in public. Moving one of her hands to the other girl’s hips, she slowly lowered Kale down onto her shaft, not stopping until every single each of her hard member was buried inside of the girl’s tight cunt.   
  
Both of the saiyan girls threw their head back and screamed in a harmonized pleasure that coursed through both of them beyond measure of anything they could feel on their own. Once again, hips started to move together as one grinding against the other and their lips met for heated and passionate kisses that only ever seemed to break to be replaced with yet another kiss. Neither of the girls cared anymore as the pleasure only grew more and more intense with each passing second, Caulifla having her breasts played with and squeezed like they were just something for her protegee to play with. While Kale, on the other hand, had her ass played with and smacked hard enough to start leaving marks on her skin, forcing a moan from her lips with each and every impact against her skin.   
  
It wasn’t until another few moments passed that Kale took the initiative and bouncing in her mentor’s lap, raising herself up until only an inch or two of the thick cock remained inside of her before dropping back down and repeating the process over and over again. Heavy and blissful breaths quickly became loud and shameless moans that left her throat as she leaned back to let the intense feeling wash over her body, a sharp gasp leaving her as she felt Caulifla’s lips wrap around her breast and start teasing her nipple with her tongue. “Ah! Sis!~” The shy girl’s hips started moving faster with a new source of pleasure adding to what she was already feeling, making things more intense and perfect than she thought possible. However, that didn’t stop her from playing with her best friend’s breasts as well, making sure to look down into said friend’s eyes as she squeezed and kneaded the soft mounds.

 

Caulifla moaned and groaned into her protegee’s breast as the girl continued to bounce on her cock, the slick and velvety feeling of her inner walls squeezing down around her length while her soft hands played with her breasts was almost too much for her to handle. The young girl looked into her friend’s eyes and smirked for just a moment, pulling back from Kale’s breast and smiling as her hands stayed on the girl’s plump and red asscheeks. “Kale… What do you say we shake things up a bit?~” Without waiting for an answer from the girl, the saiyan punk leader hopped up off the bed and spun the two around to face the other direction before slamming Kale down onto her back and holding tightly to her neck. “How’s this?~”  Of course, she didn’t expect Kale to answer her with the sudden shift in position and the choking, but that didn’t stop the young leader from pounding into her tight cunt much faster than when she was bouncing. 

 

It was incredibly intense for the two girls as they continued to scream and moan into the room, some of the sound they were making more than likely spilling out of the room and letting anyone close enough know what was happening. Though, that didn’t stop either of them from enjoying themselves and utterly giving into the pressure that befell them as their orgasms swiftly approached. Kale was the first to crumble, however, as she closed her eyes and almost roared out in pure bliss from the feeling of her mentor’s cock plunging as deep into her pussy as it could manage before sitting there for just a moment. That feeling of being full of a cock she adored enough to just push her over the edge of her orgasm.   
  
Caulifla was next as she felt her protegee’s inner walls clamp down around her shaft incredibly tight and try to milk her for what cum she had to give, a loud scream of pleasure leaving her as she came. Rope after thick rope of cum flooded Kale’s pussy and womb as the heat began radiating between both of them. Throwing her head back as she continued pumping her hips back and forth through her orgasm, the leader only managed to force out a strained and ragged “Fuck!~” before falling on top of her friend and panting heavily as the pleasure began to slowly subside from her.   
  
After a moment or two passed, despite a hard cock still filling a certain someone’s tight cunt, the two saiyans only smiled at each other before sharing another kiss and staring into the other’s eyes. Even as the pleasure slowly faded, the smile that was on their faces was one neither of them would ever forget, even though lust riddled their minds a bit. “So, Kale…”   
  
“Y-Yes, Sis…?”   
  
“What do you say we go another round? I think that ass of yours needs some attention too.”


End file.
